The Perfect Clash
by SparkleFarter
Summary: Two years after the wizarding war, Hermione and Ron had given their relationship a good try but in the end they both resolved that being friends was better. Weasley wizard wheezes and it is a booming success. Harry and Ginny are dating and living at the burrow with Teddy.. But new things are over the horizon for Fred and Hermione as they live in a world without fear. Together.
1. Chapter 1- Part 1: Tea and Time

_Two years after the wizarding war, Hermione and Ron had given their relationship a good try but in the end it peated out and they both resolved that being friends was better. Fred and George are still running weasley wizard wheezes. Harry and Ginny are dating._

 **The Perfect Clash**

Hermione was slumped over the table at the burrow ,her bushy brown hair cascading messily around her, a steaming mug of tea in front of her that Mrs Weasley had made the moment she had apparated into the garden (barely missing a rather rude gnome). Hermione had just returned again from Australia she was too tired. She had found her parents a year after the war, whilst the wizarding world was still counting its losses and licking its wounds, but it turned out that they had become particularly fond of their new life style. Hermione was delighted they were happy of course ;but sometimes the general faff of having to get permission to enter Australia under magical means got to her. The process was long and tiring and left little time for seeing her friends in between work and visiting her family.

From behind her she heard the door to the living room open its hinges squeaking slightly, and Harry walked in starting slightly when he saw her sitting at the table, now trying to make her hair look less manic.

"'Mione!" he said walking quickly up to her and gathering her in a hug.

"Harry" she laughed squeezing him with a laugh.

"When did you get back?" he asked pulling away with a smile his hands still on her arms.

"This Morning" she explained taking in his tired but happy face "i thought i would pop around"

The sound of footsteps above them made them both look up, they carried down the stairs quickly and towards the door. And then there was Ginny throwing herself through hurtling herself at hermione

"Mione!" she said hugging her tightly almost sending her friend flying with the momentum of her affection.

"Ginny!" laughed hermione hugging her tightly "hi!"

"Hi" she said pulling back and laughing "does mum know your here?"

"Yes" smiled hermione happy to see her friends again "i just saw her"

Then a freckled face shoved his head through the door "whats all this fuss about?" said a very disgruntled Ron.

Ginny and Harry both looked at him questioningly.

"err...Hermione" said Harry with a half exasperated laugh.

"I know" said Ron shaking his head slowly "keep it down the chuggley cannons are playing" he left the room followed the sound of the old radio being turned up and the crowd booing at another quaffle drop.

"I've seen him already" said hermione answering their questioning gaze.

Laughing they all sat down to share stories about work and the latest events, and soon enough an angry Ron joined them but as soon as the hard hit of the loss of the quidditch match had worn off he started to joke with them. Laughing as Hermione recited her journy.

"Oh Harry i almost forgot" said hermione drawing out a small wrapped parcel from her bag.

"Happy birthday" she said with a smile handing it to him.

"Thanks 'mione" he said with a smile and gave her a half hug.

"You are coming to the party though right hermione" asked Ginny her eyebrows knitted in worry.

"I don't know Gin it depends when work finishes i have a huge case and.." Harry cut her off.

"'Mione you have to come" he said looking awkwardly at Ginny

"Hermione!" Fred and george had just swung the door open calling her name in unison.

"Imagine seeing you ear" said Fred shooting a smug look at his brother.

"That's Gorges line Fred" said Hermione earning a look of disapproval from both of the twins as they looked at each other.

Their hair had gotten longer and it was almost shoulder length now it was almost impossible to tell them apart like this as gorges lack of ear was hidden, they were slightly more muscular from lifting boxes in the shop but asides from that they were the same.

Mrs weasley came in Teddy grabbing fistful of her hair and laughing ecstatically as he sneezed and his hair turned a bright bubble-gum pink.

After one-too-many fire whiskeys and a lot of catching up Hermione stood up to take her leave as she kissed harry on the cheek her grabbed her arm

"Please try and make tomorrow" he breathed.

"Harry i have w-" Harry cut her off

"'Mione..please" he said letting her go

"Okay"

She left the house and walked into the shadows of the nearby tree to apparate as someone came running out of the house clutching her bag.

"'Mione!" said Fred running up to her

"Your bag" he said with a smile reaching her pushing his hair out of his face.

"Oh!" said a surprised Hermione "thank you"

Fred handed her the bag and their fingers grazed lightly against hers his blissfully warm in the cold summer air.

"See ya later granger" he said with a wave as he walked back to the house.

With a smile she apparated onto the front step of her small cramped apartment and went inside.

 _Sorry this chapter is quick let me know if you guys like it!_


	2. Chapter 1- Part 2: Memories and Music

Pulling a brush through her wild hair hermione eyed her wardrobe in her mirror, it was uncharacteristically untidy for her, with the amount of unpacking and re-packing she had done it looked like a bomb shell. She wondered what she should wear as no-one had actually told her how they were celebrating Harry's birthday. When her battle with her hair was complete she tied it up in a messy bun and walked towards her wardrobe. After what seemed like ages of searching she found a simple blue dress. Pulling it on along with a white chunky knit cardigan and flats she grabbed her bag and apparated to the burrow.

When she arrived the party was in full swing. The tables had been lined up outside adorned with a dark blue table cloth, most people were milling around and dancing she spotted Harry and Ginny slow dancing clumsily at the corner. Ron was at the table finishing off a plate of roast-potatoes, Bill and Fleur were talking to a couple of auras Harry worked with, baby victore' giggling over fleur's shoulder as she watched with fascination as Teddy changed his hair colours. Molly and Arthur were talking to a pair Hermione didn't recognise and Penelope and Percy were talking to Charlie.

Fred,George, Angelina and Lee Jordan were in deep talk. Unlatching the gate Hermione let herself in excusing herself when she almost walked into a couple she didn't recognise. There was a table piled high with presents and music swept over them.

Molly rushed over to her "Hermione Dear! I'm so glad you can come, there's food on the table if Ron hadn't eaten it all already!" she glared at her youngest oblivious took another bite of roast potatoes smothered in gravy.

Thanking Mrs Weasley she walked over to Harry who was now talking to a group of people she didn't recognise. Harry spotting her brought her forward and introduced her, this happened all night and by the time the strangers she had neglected to remember the names of had milled out it left. Mr and Mrs weasley, Fred George Bill Fleur Victore' Charlie Percy Penelope Harry Ginny Ron Teddy and herself.

They all vacated to the table the setting sun bathing the grass and the flutterby bushes in gold.

"Well then" said Mrs Weasley standing up "time for cake"

She walked away to numerous sighs of satisfaction that only grew when she came back a huge round chocolate cake bobbing in front of her. Landing it on the table with a flick of the wand Harry got up to cut it handing a slice to everyone.

"Wait" called Harry as everyone was about to tuck in. "today i am surrounded by my family, you guys are everything i could ever want or hope for" he said smiling at the group of people "Harry.." said mrs weasley putting a hand on his arm "dear you are family"

He smiled down at her and then turned to Ginny.

"Yes i know." he said turning back to molly and taking hold of Ginnys hand and holding it up to show everyone. "But now its official"

The table erupted in a deafening applause and everyone was hugging and wiping tears from their eyes and by the time everyone was back in their seats they all had broad smiles plastered across their faces.

"You can ...err eat the cake now" laughed Harry running his hands through his messy black hair.

And they did, everyone ate the cake happily scraping the last bits of frosting off of the plates with their fingers and leaning back in their seats happily.

Everyone had gone inside except Herself Ron and Harry and without saying anything they started walking towards the lake. Harry put his arm around Ron and Hermione jokingly as they sauntered off into the distance.

"Harry...im so proud of you! Congratulations" squealed Hermione as she flung her arms around him.

Everyone was laughing and hugging Harry was grinning ear to ear.

"I just wanted to say thanks" said harry awkwardly looking at the ground running his hand through his hair "you guys helped make me who i am, and i couldn't be happier about that."

Ron clapped him on the back as Harry and Ron started walking back to the burrow.

"Mione?" asked Ron "you coming"

Hermione shook her head "i think i'm just going to stay here for a little" she smiled

She sat on the bank as her friends walked back towards the glowing lights off the burrow.

 _Wow_. she thought _They're engaged_. Hermione smiled to herself lying back in the grass, the reads tickling her legs.

She was on the verge of sleep when she felt someone lay next to her. Opening her eyes and turning her head to the side she her brown eyes meeting his.

"Hey" he snickered

"hey " smiled Hermione

"You stole my spot" he said with a grin

"Hmm" murmured hermione she had closed her eyes again.

Fred tapped her nose lightly and she lurched and he laughed watching her catch her breath and start laughing.

"What was that for!" she asked looking sideways at him again.

"Its rude to fall asleep when someone's talking too you granger"

"Shut up fred" she laughed shaking her head.

His breath caught in his throat. "How do you know?" he asked squinting his eyes at her.

"Know what" she asked looking back at him a confused look falling onto her face.

"Witch twin i am, you always know" he paused looking at her incredulously "how?"  
"Ive known you years" she shrugged with a smile and a slight laugh.

"Our own mother can't do it now our hairs grown" he said looking at her.

Hermione turned her head again and looked back up at the stars. She was extremely conscious of fred still looking at her she could feel his breath on her neck.

She sat up, her hair had fallen out of place and was tumbling down her back, she stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to head back"she said with a smile as she indicated the burrow. Sweet music was now floating across the field towards them.

"Me too" said fred standing up.

They reached the gate in silence and almost everyone was dancing George and Angelina, Mr and Mrs Weasley Bill and Fleur Harry and Ginny (Ron had been lumbered with the kids" Percy and Penelope .

Fred opened the gate for her and latched it again when she walked though she was just about to escape to the house when his voice caught her off guard.

"May i have this dance?" he asked a mischievous smile spreading across his face.

She stood in stunned silence.

He took her and with a smile and lead her out onto the grass "i'll take your silence as a yes Granger" he smiled at her as he blushed wildly.

He was a good dancer they did a simple box dance and soon her nerves were gone as Fred kept making jokes about Penelope's poor feet.

Laughing she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes momentarily. He smelled like dark chocolate oranges and cinnamon and old book pages.

Fred slipped his hand from her waist to the small of her back he was still talking making jokes about who-knows-what now and all she could think about was the small patterns he was tracing on her back.

"...Mione" he said looking down at her his brown eyes glinting with laughter

"I'm sorry...what" she said blushing and looking down

"Im saying you should come around to the shop and have a look you haven't been around in a while." he said looking into her Hazel eyes.

"Yes of course" she stammered

"Good" he smiled stepping back and removing his hand from her back. It was only then she realised that everyone had gone inside. Glancing at her watch that read 2am she stammered a quick goodbye and made Fred promise to say goodbye from her to everyone as she ran to the gate and apparated.

Alone in bed, sleep almost consuming her she could still feel the small patterns being traced onto her back and the smell of dark chocolate and oranges.


	3. Chapter 1- Part 3: Photos Pleasentries

Hermione was exhausted as she trudged down diagon alley, she had just got out of the most boring meeting of her life, it was about the level of reinforcement around the vaults at gringotts, she had been given wry looks as she walked in (like she was given every time since her escapade with a stolen cup and a dragon) she found herself unable to lift her head and reach the eyes of the goblins perched on their stools behind high counters. She had avoided going to gringotts, since voldemort's mass slaughter of the innocents there as she felt she had a stake in the blame, and was unsure how to repent for it.

As she walked she got numerous nods of greeting from passer-bys she was about to duck into Flourish and Blotts when a familiar voice shouted her name.

"Oi. Hermione!" One of the twins was waving at her frantically with his free hand, his other was carrying a heavy box of produce, why he did not use a charm Hermione did not know. As she drew nearer to the twin that she now recognised as Fred, she pushed the paper-work into her bag.

"Fred" she smiled coming to a halt in-front of him.

"Hey 'mione" he said with a smile putting down the box "thought you were going to slip by me did-ya?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked with a slightly shaky laugh.

"You have been promising since-you-got-that-new-pesky-ministry-job" he said prodding her shoulder lightly with each word "too come visit me and my _darling_ brother, that you would come see weasleys wizard wheezes 2.0 !" he exclaimed with a laugh.

"Ah" said hermione somewhat sheepishly.

"Ah indeed" said Fred with a knowing smile putting his hand on Hermione's Shoulder and leading her inside.

Because of the late hour the shop was closed, despite the sun still hovering in the sky, the shoppers had started to make their way home as the shops themselves began to close and soon Diagon alley was almost empty.

The shop had been re-painted, the color scheme was the still bold (and somewhat-questionable in Hermione's opinion) Purple and Orange. The till was located near the front of the store where the least clutter was, leading her zig-zagging through the display cases of love-potions and shelves of puking pastels into a the back room.

The room was small but cosy all-be-it bare. There was a desk in the corner and on the opposite wall was an open hearth fire with a sofa facing it, behind this was a small kitchen and dining area. The setup of the couch and the fire somehow reminded hermione of the gryffindor common room, photos were tacked above the hearth of Fred and George with various family members, One however caught her eye, mainly because her face was smiling back at herself. It was a photo of Herself and Fred in front of the ocean, Hermione was wearing an oversized shirt of Harry's to cover up her bikini clad body, Fred had his hand draped loosely around Hermione's neck, he was wearing a pair of trunks he had to borrow from ron, they were both covered in sand and wore huge grins on their faces.

"Milk and one?" asked Fred moving to turn on the kettle.

"Please" said Hermione, Turning away from the heath

As Fred turned around busying himself with the kettle he explained that George and Angelina were taking a weekend off all the hustle and bustle of normal life. They had been married just over a year, after the battle they both fell into sync again. Hermione remembered the wedding with fond memories, it came when Harry had moved into the burrow with Teddy at Mr and Mrs weasley's continued insistence. Teddy had sneezed as the vows were being exchanged George cracking a joke or two and his hair turned a bright bubble-gum pink.

"so , how was work?" asked Fred turning around two mugs of tea in his hands, he placed on the table next to here.

"It was" Hermione paused searching for words "..tiering?" she said with a slight laugh, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sound eventful" said Fred slurping his tea and smacking his lips look in up at hermione over the rim of his mug.

"Yours?" asked Hermione sinking into a chair and pulling her drink closer to her.

"Well the shop is hectic without George but it always is, Ron was meant to help but some work stuff came up with him, and i don't think i could get Ginny to help without a top-of-the-range-crowbar to get her away from Harry" Said Fred through gritted teeth a lopsided grin of his face.

"If you need the extra help,i can stop by after work?" Hermione was half hoping Fred would agree so she didn't have to an empty house after work, but at the same time she didn't have the energy.

"Really! 'Mione are you sure!?" Asked Fred sitting up straight suddenly and leaning over the table towards her.

"It's no problem" she said with a smile as she drained the last of the tea she had been steadily drinking. She glanced at her watch and stood up to leave.

"So i'll see you tomorrow after you close up?"

"That would be perfect 'mione thank you!" he stood up to show her to the door. As she she said her goodbyes and was leaving she could see her own and Fred's smiling faces over the real Fred's shoulders.


	4. Chapter 1- Part 4: Fondness and Faces

Fred's head was scrambled, as the door closed behind Hermione he made his way into the back room glancing momentarily at the photos that adorned the wall and flopped into the couch covering his face in exasperation. Everytime he saw her his heart beat a little faster, and his actions a little clumsier. He was head over heals in love with her and it had left him a blubbering idiot.

He had never told soon as he came around from allmost being killed in the battle of Hogwarts she was the frist person he wanted to see, so he went looking admist the chaos. If he was going to die. Hermione would know how he felt. But it was too late, when he finally saw her she was clasping Ron's hand. And he couldn't. Ron was his brother and if he had been brave enough he had been brave enough. But even when they split up and Ron started dating again he could never get the words out. He was always reduced to a blundering mess when she was around. The only-one who had ever pegged onto it was Fleur. There was a day in mid december soon after George's wedding where a heavily pregnant Fleur was sitting in the kitchen, Teddy bouncing on her knee and grabbing her hair in his stubby little hands, and he was staring transfixed.

Hermione was also there, her hair was up in a messy bun strands falling free and tickling her face, her nose was red shiny and her eyes were blotchy because of the cold she had contracted by playing in the snow with Teddy. She was pale but her brown eyes still shined. Fred had always hated brown eyes, his looked dull like craters in his face. But when he looked into Hermione's eyes he could see all the fallen leaves of autumn and in the flecks the sparks of fire given off by the fire next to witch she was reading , the tendrils of colour the pages of that book. He loved them and could stare into them for hours.

Hermione and Fleur were talking about baby names.

"What if it's a boy? Peter, Claude?" pondered hermione over her mug of tea.

"It's a girl… i can feel it." she said gesturing to her swollen belly.

"Annie?" proposed Hermione with a smile.

"Augh!"s Snorted Fleur in disgust shaking her head "we are never going to decide on a baby name at this rate!" she said her french accent still thick over them.

Fred was watching bemused from the sink when Ron had walked in, exchanging an awkward glance with Hermione, they had just broken up a month or so ago and Ron was seeing somebody else, Hermione did not care but at that moment in time Ron wasn't sure if it was a front. When he left Hermione turned back to Fleur who now had a knowing look in her eye and she laughed changing the subject "what about...Victoria?" she asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh" said Fleur startled, she had stopped everything, teddy was confused as to why he wasn bobbing up and down anymore."Victoria...Victore…. I like it" she said her face breaking out into a smile.

Hermione had then sneezed into a tissue and moaned holding her head. Fred was over at her side in an instant asking if she was okay and if she needed anything, anything a all.

When Hermione had finally made it to bed Fleur simply stated "you love her" he had neither confirmed nor denied the statement. But Fleur Knew.

Last night was the best night of his life, not for the fact that his sister had gotten engaged or one of his closest friends for that matter, it was for the simple fact her got to hold Hermione, he got to dance with her, he got to stand so close he could smell the cinnamon apple shampoo she used on her hair. He had pushed his feelings so far down that it wasn't the first thing her thought of when he saw her. It had hit him hard the day he realised that he had accepted that he and Hermione would never be a "we" and it was just a wishful fantasy. It was the first time he had cried since George lost his ear.

Fred looked up at the window, and then at the photos on the wall, he saw Hermione's face smiling back at him and his fingers played with the edges coyly. He pulled it down careful not to damage it and slipped it into his back pocket.


	5. Chapter 1-Part 5 Labels and Laughter

The day seemed to drag by but at the same time six was coming too quickly. She was anxious to help Fred but at the same time the stack of paperwork on her desk kept growing and growing and her desire to finish it was dwindling by the second.

When six finally rolled around Hermione left her office catching sight of Harry and some other familiar faces going about their daily basis. Diagon alley was still fairly busy as she reached the cobbled paths, shoppers were still flitting into different stores but Hermione could see that Weasley Wizard Wheezes was closed. As she reached the door she could see Fred inside shlumped onto the till, his body weight rested on his elbows and his hands covering his eyes.

Her hand lingered on the door handle wondering if she should turn back. But a rude bashful shopper had shoved her into the door causing her to stumble over the threshold. By the time she had gathered herself and by the time she looked back up, Fred was his usual Jokey self.

They had been sitting on the floor for hours just talking, Fred had brought through hundreds of glass bottles containing a weaker form of amortentia, the twins had designed and manipulated the potion so it would only last for a matter of minutes after it was drunk, but it made the smell extra strong. The potions had already been bottled. All 10,000 of them but the company had refused to do the labeling, so both Hermione and Fred were waving their wands bottles dancing in the air and labels attaching themselves.

After that they started to organise the store, Hermione was surprised that Fred and George prefered doing this manually as to ensure there was no mistakes.

"So how was your day?" asked Fred writing a number on a piece of paper.

"Uneventful, dull, boring a few choice words" she said with a smile looking at him. "What about yours?" she asked turning back towards the shelf of nosebleed nougats.

"It was okay i guess, the shop was busy, it's just too busy without George helping."he jotted more notes down onto the paper.

He was wearing a dark orange almost brown suit jacket, a white shirt with the company logo emblazoned on it and an purple tie. Somehow the garish colours suited him.

Sorry this chapter is so short i have reasons because the next chapter is going to be longer at it makes more sense ending it here then trying to cram everything in..

 **I am looking for people to proofread my work before it is posted to help with grammatical errors and typos, you will be credited.**


	6. JUST A QUICK NOTE

**PLEASE NOTE: The events that happen within The Cursed Child do not factor into this fanfiction!- It is an amazing book! it just does not fit with the story line (obviously)**


	7. Chapter 2- Part 1: Dread and Dreamers

_Hey guys i decided in the end too make this installment into a few chapters uploaded quickly eg this tonight the next in the morning then mid day then night again!_

Today the clock seemed to tick so slowly, it was agonising for Hermione, she sat and stared, her heart beating a little faster with the stress of work so she thought about Fred and the shop and what she could help with, and her heart still seemed to be in a race with the hands of the clock.

The she was hot under her jacket, the temperature in her office seemed to skyrocket and her stomach was doing more flips than Ginny on a broom. Her eyelids were droopy when the secretary for magical law-enforcement knocked on her door. Her name was Joan, she was a middle aged witch only slighter older than hermione, about the same height, she resembled Flur, she had long blonde hair and big blue eyes, she had always spared hermione a smile when she passed her and Hermione did the same.

"Miss Grang-Oh! Are you feeling okay" Joan had stopped mid sentence a shocked look on her face. Hermione readied herself pushing her hair out of her face, she was a sickly yellow and colour was draining from it fast, she looked like an extra from a horror movie.

"What is it joan?" she asked her voice shaking a bit, her head pounding with every word she spoke.

"Mr Grewnich wants too see you in his office… i can tell him that…" she said grimacing at Hermione's obvious discomfort.

"Thank-you" said Hermione curtly standing up and making her way to the door staggering slightly.

Joan wasn't sure what to do, so she looked awkwardly around he and stiffly walked in front of Hermione towards Mr Grewnich's elaborate office. She knocked and opened the door Hermione still a little behind.

"Sir i have Miss Granger but she.."

"Thank you Joan" hair Mr Grewnich with a dismissive wave.

"Miss Granger. Take A seat" he said curtly not even looking up from his paperwork

Hermione did as she was told feebly sitting down and trying to look normal. Mr Grewnich was a tall man stockily built a little on the overweight side, he had always looked down his nose at Hermione, although he never openly admitted it she knew it was because of her blood status. She was used to it and did not care. Just another ministry employe who was the son of someone with a higher influence than his hierer.

"Your work has been slipping Granger" he had leaned back in his chair a gleam in his beady black eyes.

"Sir.."  
"We are moving your location to Egypt" he said a small smile spreading across his pig like face.

Hermione just sat there stunned, the room spinning around her, her breath not making its way fully into her lungs.

Apparently she had been in this tranced state of pain delirious as he was explaining the details of her demotion, he then dismissed her with a wave of his hand and stunned she walked out closing the door.

Before she knew it she was exiting the ministry briskly walking towards diagon ally not paying attention not even thinking, all she could feel was her head spinning so quickly she was looking up and down at the same time.

She was so much in her own ill haze she walked straight into a shopper carrying a cauldron, it had ripped her shirt all the way down the side,the sharp edges digging into her skin drawing blood. And despite stunned stares she kept walking. Before she even walked in the door she knew it was George awaiting her and not Fred.

"Hermione?" he ventured walking towards her "Are you okay?!" seeing the rip in her shirt he darted out of the door after explaining that he was going to the robe shop that Angelina owned to get her some. Seconds later the door opened and Fred walked in. At the sight of her his heart filled with dread burning and strong, as she tried to stagger towards her, her face a sickly yellow in the dim light her bushy hair disheveled and the alarming amount of blood on her blouse.

"'Mione!" shouted fred as she reached him, he tried to grab her as he fainted but the clutter in the shop made it impossible to do so before she hit the table where armiotia love potion was displayed she broke several bottles causing her bloce to turn red. He grabbed her before she hit the floor lowering her down, her eyes kept fluttering open and closed.

"F-fred" she asked trying to sit up

"'Mione? Are you okay? What happened? We need to get you to st Mungos!" he said. He was starting to panic now, he could feel his eyes brimming with tears as hers did, weak seeing the woman he loved in so much pain, it ripped something inside of him as he held her hopeless.

"I'm scared" she said weakly. The tears had started to spill from both of their eyes now, but hers were closed, she wouldn't move and although her chest was moving rapidly, he could hear the labor of her breathing, and he started shouting a her because she couldn't leave him, she couldn't.

George barged into the room and soon it was full with paramedics who had loaded hermione into the ambulance that then darted with more speed than the night bus to st mungos. He thought along the way he might find his stomach but he didn't it was lost with the smiling Hermione he said goodbye too last night.

He had stopped crying by the Time Ron,Harry,Ginny and George had reached the hospital, he sat next to her in silence, tear tracks still damp on his cheeks as he stared at her from, her chest was moving so lightly he could of fooled himself she was dead.

"The doctors say it was some kind of poisoning…" said George murmuring the story too their friends at the door.

"Can we see her? "Asked Harry peering in at them,

"No!" said George a little too forcefully. This caused Ron and Harry to jump and Ginny to scowl.

"Just-two minutes" he pleaded coming and sitting next to Fred.

"Amortentia" said George in a matter of fact tone looking at Hermione.

"Yeah" said Fred staring at her.

George got up again and clapped Fred's back.


	8. Chapter 2- Part 2: Losses and Losers

The hospital room had become eerily quiet after George had left, thankfully taking the inquiring voices of Harry, Ron and Ginny with him. He didn't know what George could have said too get them to do so but whatever he did had worked.

Hermione had a little more colour in her face then when he had first saw her, staggering towards him. Even the thought of it made his stomach tie in knots. Her hair was still wild but it hung flatly against her face as if even this part of her had given up fighting. Her chest was rising up and down slightly beneath the heavy quilt that surrounded her, like a balloon letting out its last breath of air. The paramedics had quickly sorted her numerous cuts and scrapes he had sustained on the glass bottles and a nastier one on her side. She had been taken to st mungos to get blood, but it was then that they found the bacteria that was killing her inside out.

It had a long and complicated name that Fred didn't remember, it had been explained to him that she would have likely caught it at gringotts as another wizard traveling from Siberia had the same illness, but he had died.

He had sat in stunned silence when they had told him that any later and she would have died. The symptoms had been presenting, tiredness and fatigue, then easy bruising of the skin, that progressed into skin that tore easily. And finally memory loss. The next step after that was death, but they could not deduce if she had sustained any memory loss.

Her pale hands were covered from bruises where he had held her hand as the paramedics came, and the blood drenched blouse he was still clutching was evidence of the easily torn skin. But it wouldn't be until she awoke if they would be able to tell if she knew her own name.

Right then sitting in the consultant room with the doctor he had vowed that no-matter what he would protect Hermione at all costs, whatever it would take. He would do anything from teaching her how to speak to going though every-single conversation he had ever had with her too any stupid pointless law book on her shelf.

In truth Fred hated Hermione's job, there was a period where she was living at the burrow that she would come in, exhausted after work, all light drained from her eyes, and she would just sleep. It had been like that for almost a year now. Where-as before when she was heading a task-force within the ministry where she was helping improve the magical world for non-wand carriers and Muggle borns though law. It was so stupid, because of the success of this task force she had got promoted into the magical law team, where supposedly her task force was still running. But Hermione had never talked about it again. It was so ironic, that the thing that had brought her happiness and success got her more success in the eyes of others but diminished her happiness.

He has staring at the way the pillow seemed to cradle her sleeping vaurnrable head, his thumb gently drawing patterns on the back of her hand when her small hand clutched his, he was so deep in thought he didn't think as he intertwined his fingers in hers as she did his, he didn't even realise her eyes had opened and they were staring at him.

To her Fred was just a blurry ginger haired face "R-ron?" she asked her voice hoarse, her subconscious wondering why the pillows smelled like a sickly sweet blend of lavender and berries. Fred had learched back at this suddenly guilty for holding her hand. Even for being in the room with her. He ran to the door, shouting for a nurse, suddenly terrified she would have forgotten him, not daring to find out. By the time a nurse had come and bussled past him into the room towards Hermione he turned around and looked at her for the first time since she had woken up. She was still pale but colour had flushed her cheeks slightly, her eyes were slightly scared and weary but she seemed to know what was happening as the nurse took her vitals. She felt imforming him she was okay and that he should talk to her.

It took a while for him to be able to force the words out after watching Hermione play with her identity braclet looking doen her hair covering her face.

" 'mione?" he asked cautiously venturing forward.

"Fred?" she said surprised looking up, her face was pained with a small shy cautious smile that warmed his heart.

"are you okay" he asked taking the chair and scooting closer towards her.

"y-yes im fine" she said looking away, a blush colouring her cheeks.

Suddenly he realised how close he has and leanded back getting hot under the collar.

"where Ron?" she asked looking towards him?

His heart plummeted into his stomach.

"ill go get him"

 _Hermione was grinning over the counter at Fred, George was leaning against the counter watching with bemusement. Fred had a lop-sided-grin pasted across his smug face, the store had a nip in the air, outside everyone seemed to be laughing a little too loudly and a little too hard. It had been a month since voldermort had fallen. Ron and Hermione were dating much to Fred's annoyance, George and Angelina were fawning about wedding details day and night. But none of that seemed to matter right now to him._

 _"_ _Guys Angie is at the flat" he said with a srug._

 _Fred made a whip sound and George laughed and even Hermione gave a chuckle._

 _He left the door closing behind him and Fred could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest. The sun was setting, and it cast an dim orange glow into the shop, shadows dancing around the shop. The busker that had been playing outside all day with her little ukukele had started playing a slow whimsical tune as Hermione had sat on one of the stairs next to George leaning back on her hands._

 _"_ _I love this song" she stated leaning her head back a small smile on her face. Fred loved seeing her like this, so absorbed and passionate about one moment in time she couldn't thing of anything else._

 _Fred laughed and got up reaching for Hermione's hand laughing she took it standing up._

 _The lryics washed over them as they awkwardly danced around the cluttered shop. Fred knew Hermione just thought of him as a friend but he couldn't stop himself hoping for more as she was so close to him, he was surprised she couldn't tell his heart was beating a hundred times a minute and his breath kept catching in his throat._

 _She had started to sing along, her voice was sweet and breathy, she sung although trying not to alert anyone to the fact she was but relishing it all the same._

 _"_ _When I see you heaven sighs and though I close my eyes… I see la vie en roses."_

 _When the song had ended she had swayed a little humming the tune and Fred had just stood in awe, and suddenly he found himself behind her, if she hadn't turned her head too look at him he would have kissed the lower part of her neck without realising, but she did and he kissed her cheek softly. Hermione had smiled and laughed and she had soon gone home leaving Fred with the smell of her hair and the touch of her skin._

 _When he got back in the early hours of the Moring, he found Ron sitting in the dining room._

 _"_ _what are you doing..?" started Fred._

 _"_ _OH, like you care" Growled Ron standing and squaring up to him. Fred backed away slightly confused and Ron gave him a long look of annoyance and left._

 _The next morning he learned with the absence of Hermione at breakfast that there was a fight, everyone expected to be back to normal soon enough but it never was._

Fred staggered out of the hospital room and into the corridor and stood face in hands, his world falling apart around him because she said the wrong name.

Ron awkwardly shuffled into the room, and sheepishly towards Hermione, she looked tired, Ron was convinced she was going to fall flat if a gust of wind hit her. She smiled as he neared her but something was hidden in her eyes.

"'mione?" he asked

"yes Ron?" she said slowly looking at him puzzled.

"what is the date?"

"January 14th.." she started to say.

"no." said Ron abruptly, "Its July"

From outside the room Fred could hear Hermione cry, the noise ripped through him like a curse. Ron walked out.

"She forgot we broke up" he said sheepishly looking at the ground "she knows now. She's happy… just in shock I guess….bloody hell… doesn't remember anything else".

Harry put his head in his hands and Ginny flung herself at him trying to hide, George patted Fred on the back as Ron stood fixated on the ground.

Ron looked up at Fred, annoyance dancing in his eyes and Fred looked back.

"what is it?" he asked

"nothing" said Ron looking back at the door again.

Within the week Hermione was out of hospital and was staying at the burrow at Mr and Mrs Wesley's assistance, she still had blank spots in her memory and the doctor had warned that they probably wouldn't come back, that it wasn't just going to take a trigger, the bacteria had actually started to strip them away from her so they were unlikely to be recovered.

Ron was staying at his new girlfriends house, Bill and Fleur had left for shell cottage, they had sent a bouquet of flowers, and a get well soon basket with some of fleur home-made remedies of creams and jells to promote healing and relaxation. Harry and Ginny were sharing her room, and Fred had his room to his-self. When Fred came down for lunch, Hermione was up out of bed and sitting in the living room, she was multitasking, she had a book in one hand and Teddy was fast asleep in her other arm, Hermione herself looked like she could do with a nap. Harry and Ginny were curled up on the big arm-chair by the grandfather clock, looking though old photo-albums, Mrs Weasley was humming along in the kitchen whilst she was cooking and the clock above the mantel piece showed Mr Wesley to be at work.

Fred stood behind Ginny and Harry, they were flicking though a photo album from the last year, photos of George and Angelina's wedding, Teddy, Ginny and Harry, then they reached a section when they had all gone to shell cottage to visit Fleur after Victore was born.

"oh.. that's strange" said Ginny looking at Harry a puzzled expression on her face.

"what is?"  
"there's a photo missing" she said indicating a slot where a photo had been taken out.

Suddenly Fred turned as red as his hair and he darted trough the kitchen and outside, he was half way into the apple orchard when he finialy slowed, and reaching into his back pocket he pulled out the photo of him and Hermione he had ripped from the photo album some weeks ago.


	9. Chapter 2-Part 3: Apples and Adoration

The sun was setting in the orchard, the remaining beams bouncing off of the apples that hung in the branches, and dancing in Hermione's eyes, Fred had been playing quiditch with Ron, Harry and Ginny, whilst she sat and watched. Ron had gone inside, and Harry and Ginny were still whirling above their head. Fred sat next to Hermione, who was leaning against one of the trees, sheltered in the shade of the canopy of leaves; her finger was keeping her place in her book, her thumb and for-finger rippling through the pages.

When he sat down Hermione opened her eyes at him and smiled, it was a smile that made his chest ache.

"you feeling okay?" he asked, a small smile spreading across his cheeks.

"Pretty good actually" she smiled and turned her head towards him. "How are you?"

For a moment Fred thought of unloading all his problems onto her, she had those kinds of eyes.

"Good" he smiled. "Looking forward too, and dreading the wedding" he smiled looking up at Ginny fondly as she dated around the sky, her hair billowing out behind her.

They had decided that they would get married at the end of August, at the moment it as the 6th, only 15 days. It had gotten his mum in an uproar; she was fretting about every little detail. From matching the flowers with Harry's tie, too what kind of shoes the best man (Ron) would where.

"Aren't we all, I still need my dress. Ginny still needs _hers_."  
At that Fred burst out laughing.

"Better get a move on."  
"You're telling me!"

It had been ages since he saw Hermione laugh properly, it warmed his heart. He found himself fixated on the crinkles on her nose when she smiled, and the way she tried to hide it put putting a hand to her face. _It was one of the reasons why he loved her._

He caught himself quickly looking the other way, away from her blushing face. He couldn't think like that it would only bring himself more pained.

"I'm... I'm going to bed" she said getting up.

As Fred started to get up she stopped him. "I'm okay"

She had scurried away with not even a goodnight.

He watched her retreating figure, now a silhouette against the moonlight, the laughs of his sister and Harry above them. He thought about how she wouldn't remember the times at the shop. He thought about how much time she had lost. But mostly he thought about how much he never wanted to see her walk away again. He thought about walking beside her, for the rest of their lives. Together.

Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm going too upload some more today! J


	10. Chapter 2- Part 4: Dreaming and Dancing

Hermione almost fell up the stairs at the burrow, quickly regaining her posture she darted into her room, her heart beating quickly, the smell of dark chocolate and oranges lingering in her nostrils. As she escaped to the warmth of her bed, she lay and thought off all the little experiences she had missed in the last year.

Ron had been lovely about the whole thing. To be honest it as a relief to her, their relationship had never worked, they were always friends, but it had been labelled something else. Ron assured here they were still friends, but inside the small quaint hospital room Hermione got the idea he was hiding something in his eyes; it was although he was looking at her though double glazed glass.

She closed her eyes, Fred had been kind the last few days, getting Ron for her in her confused state, making sure she was comfterbal, she thought that maybe she had stared at him a little too long, and that was why he had awkwardly looked away. She had probably made things worse by getting up and leaving so quickly.

Hopefully he put it down to her recent upcoming.

From the next room she could hear Ginny and Harry coming in and Teddy bouncing in his crib. She thought about the wedding, she was going to shop with Ginny the day after tomorrow. Angelina and Luna were also coming, it was a small bridal shop, but from what Ginny said it sold beautiful dresses for cheap prices. Hermione wasn't sure what to expect, she had only been too one wizard wedding, but non-the less.

Hermione had plans to go into Muggle London, retrieve some belongings from her flat (she wasn't allowed to be alone overnight in case she became ill again) too buy herself a dress. Hermione was the only bridesmaid, from what Ginny said the wedding was going to be small, just at the burrow with only close friends and family in attendance. They had decided to make it in the summer holidays so the likes of Professor McGonagall and Neville could attend without hindering their own schedules.

Ron was best man and Hermione was the maid of honer, and Teddy was a page boy. Harry and Ginny were both equally excited on this front. They were both looking forward to being a real family with Teddy, since his grandmother had passed; they all excepted Teddy as their child, because he was.

Hermione could feel sleep falling over her, and whilst she danced with Fred awkwardly too the sound of a ukulele she brushed her hand over his heart, and felt it beating strongly. There were moments when he looked so wistful and alone she wondered if it still beat. It did. He had clasped his warm hand around hers, and they were swaying from side to side, and she was staring into his eyes brown flecked with gold, and he was staring into her own, it felt like the most normal thing in the world with his shallow breath in her ear whispering sweet nothings , his hair tickling her cheek and him playfully killing her across her face to the corner of her mouth as she giggled and blushed, before pausing and bruising his lips against hers, murmuring "I love you's" all the while. And one hand in her hair and one on the small of her back coaxing her towards him, her arms around his neck and him stooping down and picking her up momentarily lifting her off of her tiptoes. It was the most normal thing in the world.

When she awoke she had a smile on her face from a dream she couldn't remember and lay there surrounded in happiness, the smell of dark chocolate and oranges lingering in the haze of sleep and warmth that surrounded her.


	11. Chapter 2-Part 5:Butterbeer and Brothers

The burrow was empty, Harry and Ginny were out choosing something-or-other for the wedding, Teddy was out with Mrs-Weasley buying new clothes, Ron and Mr weasley were at work.

Hermione was asleep on the sofa when Fred came downstairs, she was wearing a baggy t-shirt and despite it being early afternoon she was still in her pyjama bottoms, he was himself in a t-shirt and jeans. The shop was closed on Sundays, and he had agreed too meet George at hogsmeed for a drink. He was debating on whether to wake Hermione to say he was going when his mother came in cooing to Teddy . He walked out of the living room andto the dining room where she was ladened with bags.

By the time Fred had aparated into Hogsmeed and trudged into the three broom-sticks George was already sitting at the table under the window, two pints of butter beer before him. He smiled at him as he took his face but George looked slightly grim.

"how long?" he asked looking up from his butter-beer.

"Since fith year" he said looking up at his brother.

"I _Knew_ it!" he practically bellowed causing people to turn towards them.

"quiet down mate" laughed Fred seeing his brothers gleeful expression.

"I _Knew_ it!" He laughed hitting the table lightly in a fit of laughter.

"you knew nothing!" countered a bemused Fred.

"All those times in last year where you would carry her into her dorm"  
Fred went scarlet and spluttered on his butter beer, George was looking at him a smug smile on his face.

" you _knew_ " said Fred disbelievingly

" I _knew"_ Chuckled George "why do you think I gave you such a hard time"

Fred knew he was referring to all the teasing he got in his sixth year after trying to prove to Hermione he was as smart as her, despite the mishap with the goblet of fire during the triwizard tournament .

They sat and talked for a while until George asked "do you love her?"

Too Fred the answer was blindingly obvious.

"what difference does it make?" he asked.

"you would be surprised" he said getting up and collecting his coat "I have too go, Angelina is expecting me" he disaparated with a wave too Fred through the window as he as finishing his butter-beer and followed suit.

 _Guys, once this fanfiction is finished, i will be doing the sequel and one shots of Fred and Hermione throughout this series and in Hogwarts, just going into details of events hinted out, you don't have to read them too understand the story line, but please do :)_


	12. Announcement

**_Quick announcement._**

 ** _So I have decided that there are going to be at least 3 fan fiction stories on this and about 50 one shots_** ** _J_** **** ** _I'm going to create a community to put them in after the first one is finished._**

 ** _Also about the way I do chapters,_**

 ** _Eg chapter 4 part 3: love and life. That is a sub chapter not a chapter._**

 ** _This fan fiction is going to have about 8 chapters and 40 sub chapters_** ** _J_**


	13. Chapter 3-Part 1: Bashes and Blushes

It was late afternoon when Fred finally came back to the burrow, dinner was laid over the table and his mother was in the process of rounding everybody in, Hermione sat next to Ginny and Ron, that made his heart sink a little, as he busied himself with the potatoes. Mr Wesley was talking to Harry about the wedding. And Ginny was gushing to Hermione about the dress she wanted to buy.

"Oh Hermione dear, Congratulations." Said Mr Wesley a smile on his face.

"Thank you" said Hermione some-what bashfully.

"What for?" asked Ginny.

"She got an excellent promotion" gushed Mr Weasley, Hermione's face taught in terror, "Shame you will have to leave but it's a big opportunity I know"

"Leave?" demanded Ron

"What?" asked Ginny and Harry in unison, as Teddy pulled at Ginny's hair.

Mr Wesley realising his mistake looked at Hermione guiltily.

Fred's stomach was like a pit as she explained, she was moving to Egypt for work, that she would leave after the wedding.

Shouts of outrage crossed the table and Hermione sat, quiet as a mouse.

Once dinner was over Hermione was bombarded with questions.

She explained that an Owl from her Boss explained she had taken the promotion before she fell ill, it asked if she still wanted to do it and she did, it was a step up in her magical career. Harry had a small sad smile on his face. He and Fred seemed to be the only one who took it.

Ron was pacing angrily and Ginny was sitting at Hermione's side asking if she really wanted to go.

It was the early hours of the morning when Fred went upstairs, Hermione had gone up hours earlier to get away from everyone. He was still numb to the idea off it, as he sat and watched everyone go back and forth, he couldn't accept the idea that he wouldn't see her every day.

He opened the door to his room that was across the Hall from Hermione's, he slipped inside quietly so he didn't wake her up. He started getting changed, he pulled on some pyjama bottoms that he found on the floor, and an Irish Team quiddich t-shirt, the for leaf clover groggily emitting sparkles. He slipped out of his room again and into the cramped bathroom almost tripping over Hermione.

"I-I'm sorry" he stuttered straightening himself up and running his hand through his hair, awkwardly, he was about a ft taller than her, and he almost fell over the rim of the bath when he realised she was basically staring at his chest they were standing so close, She smile and started brushing her teeth, Fred awkwardly did the same.

As she spit and ran the tap she looked up at him, but the time he had looked down and her the was transfixed on the sink.

"They will get ov-ah it" he attempted to say

At Hermione's smile he spit and ran the tap, turned towards her and smiled back.

"they will get over it" he said.

"I know, its just how quickly"  
She had a sad smile on her face that renched at his heart stings. It took all of his will power notto give her a hug.

She walked outside first and she lent on the door frame, Fred could see the pale blue wall of the room behind her, a stack of books wason the bedside table and the latest edition of the quibbler was on the desk chair.

"can you help me move the bed?" she asked smiling shyly

"..what?" asked Fred unsure if he heard her correctly.

"my, bed" gushed Hermione "I can hear everything that the gnomes say at night because itssoclose to the window…"

"okay" smiled Fred cutting her off.

Fred took a breath before walking into the room. It was pretty and quaint, the bed lay under the window, and an old wardrobe stood ajasant, her chest of draws mirrored the door, and on the far wall stood an makeshift desk. Hermione had books and bottles of perfumes dotted around her room.

Hermione got the head of the bed and Fred got the foot, and they managed to move it against the wall.

"Ow!" yelped Hermione jumping back suddenly.

Fred rushed over grabbing the hand she was cradling, two of her fingers were bright red, tears of shock and pain were brimming in Hermione's eyes as he drew out his wand, he had gotten very good at non-verbal magic and in no time her fingers were fixed.

Without thinking he drew Hermione into a hug, her small hands wrapped around his back, one of his hands was in her hair, the other in the small of her back, her head was pressed to his chest just below his shoulders, they stood like that for a while, Fred planted a kiss gently on the tok of her head, pulling away slightly and looking down and her as she looked up.

Her cheeks were still damp from tears, and he wiped one away with a lopsided smile. Her face was pale and quaint, her lips were pink. A blush was spreading across her face as he lent in, at the last second he turned his head so his cheek brushed hers in a hug. When he straightened up and looked at her , he saw a stray eyelash and brushed it away holding it on his thumb and holding it up for Hermione too see.

"Make a wish" Fred had the lopsided grin on his face again as Hermione blew it off of his finger.

"you ok?" he asked, his face was a mixture of worry and adoration.

"y-yes" stammered Hermione, her face seemed although it was on fire, when Fred brushed her arm with his hand as he closed her door and went back to his room. Her heart was pounding, as she climbed into bed. Thoughts were whizzing around her head, her room still seemed to smell like the oranges and chocolate he left behind. Just thinking of his sly lopsided gin and big eyes made her heart race even faster. It was the first night since she had gotten ill she slept through the night.

 _Hey guys! :) i just wanted to say thanks for all the views I've gotten, if you do like it give it a favourite so i know i should carry on with it! thanks!_


	14. Chapter 3-Part 2: Toast and Terror

I'm so so so so so sorry i haven't been able to upload ive been in hospital- good news is I did write a lot and i'm almost at chapter 15 (the ending) :) please remember to like and comment so I know to keep going!

Fred had lain awake for ages, the hollow feeling in his chest spreading to his gut, Hermione had quenched it for a-while but now it felt like it was killing him. When he finially fell asleep it was restless and disturbed, he tossed and turned, flashes of green light and harsh words plaguing his subconscious.

He didn't remember when he woke up, he only knew he was more tiered than when he fell asleep and the had a knot in his neck. It was noon when he emerged from his room, his mother was tutting over the stove as he made his way into the kitchen, his hair rumpled and his eyes still heavy with sleep.

From the next room he could hear Ginny cooing over Teddy and Harry laughing, from outside the window he could see Hermione in the orchard, she was leaning against one of the trees her shoes disgarded in the long grass turned yellow with the warmth of July, a leather bound book in his hand. He turned away as his mother plonked a tray of toast and jam in front of him.

Ten minutes and two bites of toast later Mrs Weasley turned around inquisitively.

"are you ill" she demanded hands on hips and a scowl on her face

"what?" started Fred

"you would have normally gobbled that up plus the rest of it!" she demanded sitting down next to him.

"'m fine." He said

His mother sighed heavily standing up again.

"go get ready your brother is due any second!"

"exactly my bro-"he started

"Now!" she interrupted.

He slouched back up into his room, and as he closed the door he heard the tell-tale crack of his brother and Fleur aparating into the garden. He glanced out of the window and saw Bill walking towards the house and Fleur making a b-line for Hermione.

He pulled his shirt over his head and started to get changed making his way into the bathroom to wash.


	15. Chapter 3-Part 3: News and Niceness

Hermione was sitting cradled in the grass, her cardigan wrapped around her for warmth as the sun had disappeared behind a set of ominous looking clouds. And suddenly someone was sitting beside her. Fleur had managed to sneak up on her- regardless of if she was trying to. She looked up and saw Bill halfway across the field into the house.

"Hey" smiled Fluer leaning back against the tree next to her.

"Hi" said Hermione closing her book to look at her. "I didn't realise you were coming today"

"last minuet thing" she said with a flawless smile "we sent moll-ee an owl-e 'his morning"

"hows baby?" she asked.

"Hating sleep" she stated with a laugh. "how about you are you feeling better, I heard about your promotion congratulations"  
"im getting there" she laughed "and thanks" she said her smile faltering slightly.

Too Fluer's credit and Hermione's relief she didn't comment instead she stood up and offered a hand too Hermione. Witch she took and they silently started the walk towards the Burrow.

"so, since me and Bill were so 'orrible at picking baby names the first time" she paused looking at Hermione as she reached the door. "we thought we may need your input this time"

Hermione squealed and threw her arms around her "congratulations!"

"shh!" giggled Fluer "his mother will kill me if she didn't find out first"

After another giggling fit they practiced their masks of indifference before they walked into the burrow.

They walked in to the deserted kitchen. Mrs and Mr Weasley (who had a rare day off from work) were sitting in the kitchen, George and Angelina who had managed to apparate into the garden without either Hermione or Fluer noticing, Ron, who was sitting on the floor and Fred who sat beside the only empty seat which Hermione took as Fluer moved towards Bill. Harry holding a sleeping Teddy and Ginny came downstairs and stood in the door-way.

The atmosphere in the room was tense, and Hermione glanced up at Fluer and their eyes met and a huge smile spread across both of their faces. And with that everyone started to laugh. And Fluer placed a hand on her stomach. The room went quiet for a second at her very deliberate gesture. And then erupted in shouts of congratulations and applause.

Fred leant forward and clapped his hand on Hermione's leg briefly and her heart seemed to stop, it was almost as if he had felt this because he removed it almost instantly and made to nudge Ron in the back with his shoe.

Teddy had woken up and started crying his hair turning a light blue, Harry stated to sooth him a smile on his face.

It was the early hours of the morning when everyone had finally left, Ron and Harry were in the living-room with Fred and Hermione, everyone else had gone to bed. Harry was talking to Fred about the store and he was going into elaborate details about the new projects he had planned, he explained that he was thinking of opening a new shop in Hogsmead.

With the crackling fire and the hum of voices Hermione fell asleep, subconsciously drawing near the the source of warmth next to her.


	16. Chapter 3-Part 4: Sleep and Secrets

He felt stupid. At the time it had fealt normal, but the look George had given him even if it was feeting was enough to make him feel awful. He had removed his hand his cheeks flaring with embarrassment as Hermione seemed to stiffen beside him.

As the burrow started to empty and his conversation with Harry was coming to an end, he was about to get up as Hermione leaned against him, he craned his head to look at her. She was asleep. Her hair was falling over the face and her eyelashes were casting shadows on her pale skin.

Harry laughed and shook his head as Ron got up "night" he said making his way to the door, Harry looking momentarily confused at Ron's absence turned his head back towards Fred and Hermione's sleeping figure.

"can't believe she's leaving" he said simply.

"me either" said Fred, he was trying not to focus on the way her nose was crinkled but it was proving rather difficult.

"I miss her" stated Harry "we never see her anymore, shes always working or seeing her family"  
"we are her family" murmered Fred giving into impulse and looking at her.

"so… how long?" asked Harry looking up at Fred.

"w-what?!" spluttered Fred his heart lurching at the acusation, checking she was still sleeping Harry repeated himself.

"How long?"

Fred froze looking anywhere but Harry and Hermione.

"I know what its like trying to hide that you love someone." He said looking at his hands "I know the tells" he smirked.

Fred still said nothing but looked back at Harry a small smile on his face.

"its just always been there" he said drawing some hair back off of her face.

"well if it helps and I don't suppose it does" Harry started "when me and Ginny were dating, she told me she had a minor crush on you"

It was a simple thing but it seemed as if his day got a whole lot better, and he felt guilty that this news filled the ever growing void inside of him more than the news of a new niece or nephew.

After Harry had left for bed Fred stayed there with Hermione, watching her sleep, she had entangled herself in him and was clinging onto his t-shirt, he had draped a blanket over them to stay warm, but as the twilight hours came and went, he picked her up and started carrying him to her room.

He had placed her down and tucked a blanket over her and was about too leave when he grabbed his hand. He squeezed it and tried to leave agan a blush colouring his cheeks but she held on.

"stay" her voice was soft and muffled with sleep and he knelt down next to her and brushed her hair out of her face, he kissed her forehead lightly and tried to leave again.

"stay" he knelt down again, her eyes were open, and the light from the door that stood ajar danced in them.

He couldn't stop himself as he brushed his lips against hers, she moved over towards the wall her hand still tightly around his and Fred climbed in with her.

She was fast asleep in moments, her head on his chest.

Fred didn't remember falling asleep when he woke up, Hermione was still fast asleep, the sun from the window shining on her skin. The clock on the bedside table read 7;04 and he jumped up running into his room.


	17. Chapter 3-Part 5: Haist and Home

Hermione woke up with a smile on her face, yawning she got up and stretched. She couldn't remember going to sleep. She walked towards the wardrobe, it was practically empty, a few t-shirts were folded on the shirts but the main body was filled with boxes. She had received an owl; her travel arrangements had been made for a week away. She was due to leave the following Thursday. Her brain was still foggy, if she thought really hard, she could remember the smiling faces of her parents on their last visit, she could remember Ron's hurt expression after they broke up, she could barely remember the meeting with her boss but she didn't want to go. But something in the back of her head was nagging, telling her to stay. She closed the door of the wardrobe catching a glimpse of-herself in the reflection, her hair hung around her face and the sleeve of her pyjamas hung off of her shoulder.

Pulling on a old zip-up hoodie she walked downstairs. Mrs Weasley was sitting at the dining-room table Teddy bouncing in her arms reaching for Hermione.

She looked quite shell shoked; staring at Harry and Ginny who stood anxiously at the sink. Taking Teddy from Mrs Weasley she walked over to the kettle filling it up and putting it on the stove; preferring doing it the non-magical-way old habits die hard.

" _this_ Saturday?" she said somewhat meekly

"This Saturday" clarified Ginny nodding slowly.

"in _two days?"_ Said Mrs Weasley holding onto the table shaking her head in awe.

"we were just thinking, we don't want a big wedding; Ginny has her Dress, if we do it Saturday we can have the ceremony with Neville before he has to teach, and everyone we want here is already in the vicini-"started Harry guiltily

"ok" Said Mrs Weasley standing up "we have a lot to do then" she said faintly bustling out of the room mumbling about Mrs Owl-Hops Emporium of Flowers and Shrubbery.

Hermione turned around intrigued.

"are you free Saturday?" asked Harry cocking his eyebrow up a sly smirk on his face.

"yes...?" asked Hermione

"save the date then." He said walking over to her and taking Teddy who had drifted into a comatose food sleep.

By tea time everyone was crowded into the dining room excitedly talking about the wedding, Mrs Weasley was arguing with Ron that he needed to de-gnome the garden, and asked Hermione and Ginny to start on the invitations after Ginny. Harry had to make arrangements for the flowers that Ginny and her mother had wrote onto a list and stuck into her hand. Fred had to make sure the Garden was "spick and span" before Saturday morning. They had less than 48 hours to prepare.

After dinner Ginny came bustling into Hermione's room carrying a stack of parchment, and plonked it onto the rickity desk moving an old leather-bound book.

"so how do you want to do this?" asked Hermione standing up and walking over to her.

"just something simple" she said running her thumb over the pages of the book and drumming nervously.

"care-full" said Hermione taking the book of-off her "I made that with my parents" she said smiling fondly at the memmories.

"can I look" she asked hesitantly

"sure" said Hermione handing it over.

Ginny carefully flicked though the old yellowing pages, every page had a flower delicately pressed onto it, an array of different flowers blossomed over the pages.

"I want this" said Ginny softly looking at the the book "can we do this to the invites, but on cloth?"

"I don't see why not" stuttered Hermione "we-re going to have to find flow-"

"Ginny!" shrieked Mrs Weasley bursting into the room, I need you now, "Hermione dear can you sort of the invites by yourself, there's been a _slight_ hiccup."

"could you do that?" asked Ginny Rushing out of the room. "Take Fred I think he's done!" and then she was gone bustling out of the room.


	18. Just want to say

**I just want to say thank you for everyone who does read this, it means a lot to me. please comment so I know to continue it means a lot :) I'm looking for a beeta so if anyone is interested please comment or message me :) ily guys.**


	19. Chapter 4-Part 1: Tea and Time

She was smiling, her hair falling in loose strands over her face curling around her hazel eyes. She seemed to glow.

He was lying in bed, his eyes firmly shut trying to keep the smile off of his face at the memory. Ever since he had kissed her it was like he fell even more in-love with her.

She had apparated alongside him to the meadow his mother used to take him as a child. He knew Ginny had loved it.

It seemed like minuets but before long the sky was sprinkled with a spattering of stars. They both had baskets full of flowers and something in his stomach seemed to drop when she said it was time to go back.

When they arrived back at the burrow Hermione had disappeared to find Ginny and Fred had gone up to his room.

The wedding was tomorrow; he should sleep, he told himself. But the memory of Hermione hitting him playfully in his arm and the way his heart seemed to jump filled his vision.

Getting up to go to the toilet he heard the soft hum of music from Hermione's room. It wasn't any song he knew but he felt like he knew it down to evey-last word.

"im about to tell you everything I shouldn't say

I know its crazy but I'm goanna anyway

Cus you stole my heart like candy from a baby

With the very first smile on the very first day

Oh, I know I shouldn't give it all away I know I'm supposed to save a little Mistry

But every single time I look into your gorgeous eyes

I honestly cannot believe it feels this way so I'm about to tell you everything I shouldn't say."

He sang the words softly as he made his way down into the kitchen and reached for the frying pan. It was now five o'clock on the day of the wedding, not even his mother was awake yet and the only sound he could hear was the sizzle of eggs and bacon and his terrible singing filling the kitchen.

"" everything I shouldn't say

I'm about to stop with all the little mind games

I'm no good at secrets they just drive me insane

Playing hard to get makes it hard to get to know you

Especially when all I want to do is hold you"

He shivered slightly as he sang those two lines, right then he decided he would tell her, he didn't know when or how, but he would.

He hummed the next two lines

"but every single time I look into your gorgeous eyes I honestly cannot believe it feels this way so I'm about to tell you everything I shouldn't say."

A soft voice had joined him as he sang so he turned around. Hermione was leaning against the door he dressing gown tied around her her bare toes crunched against the cold of the kitchen floor.

"I love that song" she said smiling softly drawing out the chair from the table and sitting down.

"err" stammered Fred "how long…"

"since you started singing into the spatula" grinned Hermione

"I need a drink" laughed Fred

"Tea please Fred" Fred turned around dispelling

"I was thinking something stronger, but tea it is"

They sat in comfterbal silence and before long they were both sitting at the table, Fred with a pile of toast bacon and eggs and his tea and Hermione with a small sandwich and the promised tea.

"how?" he asked tucking into his plate; with almost the same gusto as Ron

"what?" asked Hermione confusion clouding her gaze

"how can you tell me and George apart so easily" he asked furrowing his brow as he took a bite of toast.

"ive know you both years" she said with a shrug

"so has my mother." He said cocking his eyebrow

Hermione laughed as she rubbed a crumb off of the corner of her mouth.

"remember that time we got locked in the cloak closet" she asked smiling

Fred burst out laughing "and you promised you would never speak to me again and that was _if_ you didn't curse me to above and beyond"  
Hermione giggled "then after the third hour you started talking about rationing the pumpkin juice we had"

"Remember the time after we won the quiddich match and I hid your homework so you would _celebrate_ " asked Fred polishing off his plate

"and then I did it on the way to McGonagall's lesson!"

"what did you get" asked Fred a grin spreading over his face

"46/50" said Hermione smugly

"remember the time under the..." Started Fred leaning across the table before he was interrupted by Mrs Weasley.

"George did you _have_ evey single avalible ingredient?!" she demanded.

Hermione had gotten up and had said she was going to wake Ginny

Fred wondered if she knew what had almost slipped out. He was about to say. Do you rember the time under the bell tower when I kissed you?


	20. Chapter 4 part 2: Memories and Marrige

_The snow was bleaching down heavily, the grounds of Hogwarts were pure white Hermione made her way down from the great hall with the intention of going to Hogsmeed when she saw one of the twins leaning in the shelter of the arch, the Toller swinging side to side. As he drew nearer she could see it was Fred._

 _"_ _Hello" she smiled as she reached him. He looked sad, he was hunched over but Hermione got the impression it wasn't from the cold. "what's wrong..?" she asked slowly._

 _"_ _McGonagall says I'm not allowed to play next season because of my grades" I have three weeks before the Christmas exams and if I don't pass…" he trailed off._

 _"_ _what are you behind in?" she asked_

 _"_ _everything" he grumbled._

 _"_ _I could… help?" she said, she felt obliged to see if he needed the extra help, but in reality she didn't have the time._

 _She felt conflicted when his face lit up_

 _"_ _Really?!" he asked drawing her into a hug "'mione you're the best!"_

 _She felt happy that she was helping her friend, but worried about her own school load._

 _"_ _when can we start" demanded Fred_

 _"_ _anytime" she said stuttering slightly._

 _"_ _now?" asked Fred ._

 _"_ _sure" said Hermione. "let's go the the Library"_

 _Before long they were surrounded in books and Hermione was busy explaining some things to Fred, he was eger to learn and Hermione couldn't understand why he was so far behind in his subjects, well she did. But she didn't realise how he let himself, he was very smart, she knew that already of course but she had never seen him like this._

 _He must really like quiddich she thought._

 _They had been studying almost non-stop for three weeks and Fred had even helped her with some of her homework, she walked into the great hall and sat down imbetween Harry and Ron opposite Ginny and Neville._

 _"_ _hey" she said smiling reaching for the plate of bacon infront of her._

 _"_ _hey" said Harry getting up and stretching "ive got to go finish and essay c-ya later"_

 _"_ _bye" said everyone._

 _They all talked hurridly about going home for the holidays, Harry of course was due to stay at the Weasleys Ginny explained for the ump-teenth time. Suddenly Fred appeared beside her. "can we go fit in a session when your done here?" he asked smiling slightly at her_

 _"_ _of course" she said finsishing off her plate._

 _Ron mumbled something into his porridge as they left._

 _Fred looked slightly harassed as he sat down he wasn't as engadged as he normaly was and Hermione felt herself start to worry._

 _"_ _Fred, what's wrong?" she asked, she was writing the next few sessions into her diary._

 _"_ _im back on the team" he said a small lopsided grin on his face._

 _"_ _that's exelent!" squeeled Hermione._

 _"_ _yah.. it is"_

 _They left the library soon after, Hermione knew there was a quiddich match tomorrow, Gryfindoor against Ravenclaw, she was glad he got to play in it._

 _When moring came Hermione followed the crowd into the pitch, she sat next to Neville and Lavender. She watched as the players came zooming onto the pitch. And as the scores for gryfindoor grew Harry caught the snich and suddenly everyone was cheering._

 _When everyone filed back into th common room everyone was laughing, Harry was being hugged so was Fred, George and the other players._ _Then suddenly she was being hugged "thank you mione" gushed Fred._

 _Hermione felt her stomach flip._

 _The rest of the night was filled with celebrations._

 _It was early in the morning and Hermione was in the library, she was using the time to study, everyone was going home today so the library was almost empty. She was starting to pack up when Fred walked in._

 _"_ _hey" he said a lopsided grin spreading across his face "where are you going?"_

 _"_ _I was going to go pack" she said_

 _"_ _oh.." said Fred "I thought we had a session today..?"_

 _"_ _we did… but I thought"_

 _"_ _you thought?" questioned Fred_

 _"_ _since your back on the team you wouldn't want to anymore" she finished sheepily_

 _"_ _of course I do"_

 _So for the next two hours they studied, and laughed and joked. They both packed up their things the leave and started to walk. It was snowing heavily again. They waited under the bell for it to cease but it showed no sign of doing so._

 _"_ _Hermione?" asked Fred_

 _"_ _yea?"_

 _He hugged her swiftly "thank you."_

 _"_ _oh.." she gasped he had caught her of guard "of course"._

 _Their faces were centimetres apart and Fred closed it brushing his lips softly over hers._

 _Time seemed to pass in a whirlwind, and before she had time to even blink she was heading home in the Hogwarts express, London coming into view._

 _Hermione sat in the library after the holidays and as scheduled Fred showed up, but they never talked about the kiss, they didn't even acknowledge such a thing had happened, but they would always study together._

 _Hermione stopped visiting the library so much after Fred had left, it was almost hurtful, it seemed lonely. She missed the times they spent together there. They had never spoken of it_ _until now._

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed ; lost in nostalgia for those times. when she finally got up to go wake up Ginny with was with a new understanding. And it lay light on her heart.


	21. Chapter 4 part 3: Marrige and Memories

Hermione sat in awe in-front of Ginny. She looked stunning. Her hair was pinned up neatly and her aunts tiara sat sparking subtly, her dress seamed to flow as she turned it was a simple dress. The straps cradled her shoulders and the bodice hugged her figure until the skirt flared slightly. Patterns of silver and gold crept up the fabric and curled around her hips waist and shoulders. She held a gorgeous bouquet of flowers. Lilies. They fell in a tear-drop shape, ivory was wound in-between them holding them together.

She was stood infron of the mirror gazing at herself unbelievingly when Hermione came up to her and hugged her. Luna stood behind both of them in the simple brides-maid dress she had picked out. they all started gushing together and as Ginny fussed about her makeup there was a knock on the door.

Ginny nodded softly and Hermione went to open, there stood Fleur looking effortlessly gorgeous dressed in the same clothes Hermione and Luna were wearing, but even she looked average compared to Ginny today.

Bill stood behind him and after stooping to hug his little sister and congratulate her in a voice that sounded gravely and in threat of tears. Then he turned towards Hermione.

"Harry would like to see you" he said.

She glanced at Ginny and she nodded, she too seemed dangerously close to tears, "tell him if hes having regrets ill hex him to Azkaban and back" she laughed shakily. Hermione had never seen her friend look so happy.

As she made her way through the burrow she could see Mr Weasley talking to George and Angelina as they got ready for the incoming swarm of guests.

She knocked softy on the door and Ron opened it. He was wearing simple black dress robes and Hermione scowled at him.

"What?" demanded Ron looking her up and down

"your shirt" she said disbelievingly.

Somehow a harassed Ron had managed to button it up Ron and as he hurriedly fixed it she walked in.

"Harry?" she asked with a small smile.

Harry too was standing in front of a mirror he looked nervous and he tugged at his tie witch somehow looked like a knot.

"Harry" she said exasperated now. She walked over and he turned around he was grinning now and running his hand through his hair which was sticking up at the usually odd angles.

She fixed his tie slowly, somehow it hadn't dawned on her her best friend was getting married. _Married._ It seemed so grown up all of a sudden. She could feel herself tearing up as she turned away from him, but it was his turn to help her out as she drew her into a hug. It was long and full of unsaid things, on another day it may have reminded her of the clumsy dance they shared in the tent what seemed like a life time ago, but it didn't. this hug was full of happy things, not loneliness betrayal loss and fear. It was warm and welcoming full of love and pride full of friendship.

He kissed her lightly on her head and pulled away holding her at arms length.

"is Ginny okay" he asked, the nervous expression had fell form his face and he seemed happy and excited.

"she says if your having second thoughts she's going to hex you all-the way to Azkaban and back" laughed Hermione

" I wouldn't have it any other way" with that the three roared with laughter.

George slipped into the room, Teddy in his arms as he handed him over carefully to Harry, Hermione made her way to the door before remembering.

"Ron?"

"yah?" he asked looking up and walking over to her.

"is your girlfriend coming?" she asked smiling "I think its about time we all met her"

"no.. she isn't" he said a small slightly sad smile on his face.

"oh, okay" said Hermione pushing a strand of stray hair out of her eyes as she reached for the door and opened it. As she was halfway though ron spoke again.

"Hermione?"

"yes?"  
"you look amazing by the way" he said a smile on his face.

"thank-you" she replied with a small smile on her face as she closed the door.


	22. Chapter 4-Part 4: Walking and Wishes

As Fred rounded the corner he collided with Hermione almost knocking her over.

"'mione!" he grabbed her arm to steady to as she teetered slightly on her heals.

"im sorry!" she gasped brushing herself down. "are you okay?" she asked nervously

"me? What about ..you" he had paused as he _noticed_ her.

her brown eyes shone and she bit her soft lip nervously, her cheeks were flushed with colour but the rest of her skin was pale, the dress fit her perfectly, it was extremely simple. It was mid-way down her legs and sky blue, it reminded Fred of the 50's muggle dresses that Ginny had gone though a period of being obsessed with. Except it was different, her shoulders were cradled by lace and the dress itself seemed to flow like water. A white lace band hugged her waist and cascaded flowers down her skirt. Her hair fell onto her shoulders, loose strands that had escaped from the bun.

She looked gorgeous.

"im fine" she said smiling pushing past him and tuning around.

"ill see you out there she smiled"

Fred took his place in the tent in the front row. He was next to George and where his father would sit after he gave Ginny away.

Harry and Ron stood at the front of the tent, small birds fluttered around them. Fred looked around there wasn't many in attendance, apart from his family the only people he knew was some of Harry's friends from the ministry, Neville Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, in the last row a haughty tall woman sat staring nervously at her feet and a boy around about the same age as him sat next to him, he didn't have time to dwell on this as the music had started.

Everyone turned around in their delicate silver seats to face Luna. Luna had Teddy by the hands as they started waking, Teddy some-what clumsily was following her scattering Lilly petals down the white isle. He heard a sniff from the back of the room. As they waited at the end of the isle Fleur followed. The music started to swell slightly as Hermione appeared.

She looked nervous as she walked down the aisle, she came to a stop the closest to Harry on "Ginny's" side and she reached over and clasped his hand lightly mothing something at him that made him smile fondly.

Everyone stood up as the music swelled dramatically, enchanted lilies started to bloom all around them as his father and Ginny started to walk.

The rest of the service was almost in slow motion and he gazed fondly at his sister, his eyes occasionally drifting towards Hermione who dabbed at her eyes a huge smile on her face. And suddenly they were kissing and everyone was standing and clapping and so was he as they passed. Everyone filed out of the tent and onto the lawn where rows of tables had appeared.

He had never seen his sister so happy.-SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT

IT'S THE WEDDDDING GUYSSS GOT BIG THINGS PLANNNED DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE AND COMMENT SO I KNOW TO KEEP GOING!- (im writing all of the rest of the fanfic without wifi so its all going up on the same day, exciting stuff.)

I'm bad at describing dresses so

.

Hermione's dress ^^^^^^^^^

. ?spm=2114.41010fmF24

 **Ginnys dress ^^**


	23. Chapter 5-part 1: Secrets and Stars

She was smiling, her hair falling in loose strands over her face curling around her hazel eyes. She seemed to glow.

He was lying in bed, his eyes firmly shut trying to keep the smile off of his face at the memory. Ever since he had kissed her it was like he fell even more in-love with her.

She had apparated alongside him to the meadow his mother used to take him as a child. He knew Ginny had loved it. At first Hermione was in awe at the new world around her, she had confided in him saying her parents used to take her camping a lot, but after the hunt ,her love for it seemed to vanish.

They talked about anything and everything all at once, he remembered telling her about sneaking out with George when they were 15 to see a "muggle concert", they had met two other twins in the village that they had grown fond of visiting, and they had hit it off instantly. It was during the last weeks of the summer holiday when they did it, when they got back no-one but Charlie had noticed their disappearance. He explained the twins eventually moved away and they kept in touch via postcards. He had then stated that they went to boarding school abroad. Hermione had smiled at this, she seemed to understand the complexity of not being able to befriend muggles when you were born and raised in a wizarding house-hold.

Hermione told him that she kept InTouch with a small number of her muggle friends

"Yah" she smiled as she stooped down to pick up a flower that had fallen out of her basket. "it turned out that my friend was actually a wizard" she explained laughing.

Before long darkness covered the meadow in a thick blanked, embroidered with tiny sparkling diamonds of life.

The wedding was tomorrow; he should sleep, he told himself. But the memory of Hermione hitting him playfully in his arm and the way his heart seemed to jump filled his vision.

-this is an extremely short chapter sorry guys :3 but I think it's all that needed to be said, However this is how the rest of the chapter is going to be laid out (this chapter is a lot longer in regard to parts) the parts will be a little longer than this as it switches between points of view constantly as I don't like rewriting the same scene from different perspectives J


	24. Chapter 5-Part 2:Friends and Festivites

Hermione sat in awe in-front of Ginny. She looked stunning. Her hair was pinned up neatly and her aunts tiara sat sparking subtly, her dress seamed to flow as she turned ,it was a simple dress. The straps cradled her shoulders and the bodice hugged her figure until the skirt flared slightly. Patterns of silver and gold crept up the fabric and curled around her hips waist and shoulders. She held a gorgeous bouquet of flowers. Lilies. They fell in a tear-drop shape, ivory was wound in-between them holding them together.

She was stood infront of the mirror gazing at herself unbelievingly when Hermione came up to her and hugged her. Luna stood behind both of them in the simple brides-maid dress she had picked out. they all started gushing together and as Ginny fussed about her makeup there was a knock on the door.

Ginny nodded softly and Hermione went to open it, there stood Fleur looking effortlessly gorgeous dressed in the same clothes Hermione and Luna were wearing, but even she looked average compared to Ginny today.

Bill stood behind him and after stooping to hug his little sister and congratulate her in a voice that sounded gravely and in threat of tears. Then he turned towards Hermione.

"Harry would like to see you" he said.

She glanced at Ginny and she nodded, she too seemed dangerously close to tears, "tell him if hes having regrets ill hex him to Azkaban and back" she laughed shakily. Hermione had never seen her friend look so happy.

As she made her way through the burrow she could see Mr Weasley talking to George and Angelina as they got ready for the incoming swarm of guests.

She knocked softy on the door and Ron opened it. He was wearing simple black dress robes and Hermione scowled at him.

"What?" demanded Ron looking her up and down

"your shirt" she said disbelievingly.

Somehow a harassed Ron had managed to button it up Ron and as he hurriedly fixed it she walked in.

"Harry?" she asked with a small smile.

Harry too was standing in front of a mirror he looked nervous and he tugged at his tie witch somehow looked like a knot.

"Harry" she said exasperated now. She walked over and he turned around he was grinning now and running his hand through his hair which was sticking up at the usually odd angles.

She fixed his tie slowly, somehow it hadn't dawned on her her best friend was getting married. _Married._ It seemed so grown up all of a sudden. She could feel herself tearing up as she turned away from him, but it was his turn to help her out as she drew her into a hug. It was long and full of unsaid things, on another day it may have reminded her of the clumsy dance they shared in the tent what seemed like a life time ago, but it didn't. this hug was full of happy things, not loneliness betrayal loss and fear. It was warm and welcoming full of love and pride full of friendship.

He kissed her lightly on her head and pulled away holding her at arms length.

"is Ginny okay" he asked, the nervous expression had fell form his face and he seemed happy and excited.

"she says if your having second thoughts she's going to hex you all-the way to Azkaban and back" laughed Hermione

" I wouldn't have it any other way" with that the three roared with laughter. There was a knock at the door and George slipped into the room, Teddy in his arms as he handed him over carefully to Harry, Hermione made her way to the door before remembering.

"Ron?"

"yah?" he asked looking up and walking over to her.

"is your girlfriend coming?" she asked smiling "I think its about time we all met her"

"no.. she isn't" he said a small slightly sad smile on his face.

"oh, okay" said Hermione pushing a strand of stray hair out of her eyes as she reached for the door and opened it. As she was halfway though Ron spoke again.

"Hermione?"

"yes?"  
"you look amazing by the way" he said a smile on his face.

"thank-you" she replied with a small smile on her face as she closed the door.


	25. Chapter 5-Part 3:Bueaty and Bewilderment

As Fred rounded the corner he collided with Hermione almost knocking her over.

"'mione!" he grabbed her arm to steady to as she teetered slightly on her heals.

"im sorry!" she gasped brushing herself down. "are you okay?" she asked nervously

"me? What about ..you" he had paused as he _noticed_ her.

her brown eyes shone and she bit her soft lip nervously, her cheeks were flushed with colour but the rest of her skin was pale, the dress fit her perfectly, it was extremely simple. It was mid-way down her legs and sky blue, it reminded Fred of the 50's muggle dresses that Ginny had gone though a period of being obsessed with. Except it was different, her shoulders were cradled by lace and the dress itself seemed to flow like water. A white lace band hugged her waist and cascaded flowers down her skirt. Her hair fell onto her shoulders, loose strands that had escaped from the bun.

She looked gorgeous.

"im fine" she said smiling pushing past him and tuning around.

"ill see you out there she smiled"

Fred took his place in the tent in the front row. He was next to George and where his father would sit after he gave Ginny away.

Harry and Ron stood at the front of the tent, small birds fluttered around them. Fred looked around there wasn't many in attendance, apart from his family the only people he knew was some of Harry's friends from the ministry, Neville Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, in the last row a haughty tall woman sat staring nervously at her feet and a boy around about the same age as him sat next to her, he didn't have time to dwell on this as the music had started.

Everyone turned around in their delicate silver seats to face Luna. Luna had Teddy by the hands as they started waking, Teddy some-what clumsily was following her scattering lilly petals down the white isel. He heard a sniff from the back of the room. As they waited at the end of the isel Fleur followed. The music started to swell slightly as Hermione appeared.

She looked nevous as she walked down the isel, she came to a stop the closest to Harry on "ginnys" side and she reached over and clasped his hand lightly mothing something at him that made him smile fondly.

Everyone stood up as the music swelled dramaticly ,enchanted lilles started to bloom all around them as his father and Ginny started to walk.

The rest of the service was almost in slow motion and he gazed fondly at his sister, his eyes occasionally drifting towards Hermione who dabbed at her eyes a huge smile on her face. And suddenly they were kissing and everyone was standing and clapping and so was he as they passed. Everyone filed out of the tent and onto the lawn where rows of tables had appeared.

He had never seen his sister so happy.


	26. Chapter 5-Part 4:Love and Lies

Hermione sat next to Ron and George at the reception, opposite Harry's aunt petunia and his cousin Dudley everyone was chatting and sipping at goblets of fire-whisky as Harry stood up everyone fell silent.

"I just want to say thank-you to everyone for being here" said Harry raising his glass "but I also wanted to say thank you to my beautiful bride" Harry had turned to face Ginny now and was speaking especially to her, Hermione knew as he talked in his mind the toast was over but everyone still eagerly watched and listened. "you make me wholly and utterly complete and I hope I am able to make you a fraction of the happiness I am every moment I am with you. I can't imagine a life without you and I wouldn't want to, I love you."

By the early hours of the moring almost everyone had left, it was only the members of the burrow who were still swaying to music in the garden, Hermione had gone to bed hours ago and Ron had gone for a walk along to the lake. Fred danced with Ginny one last time feeling nostalgia for the time where she would balance on his ill-fitting shoes and giggle uncontrollably , he then retired to bed falling asleep the second his head hit the pillow. He was followed swiftily by everyone else except Harry and Ginny.

"I thought you went to bed" a voice asked behind her.

Hermione turned swiftly around starteled at rons appearance. "yah." She said gazing back to the lake.

"whats wrong?" asked Ron

"im-im just wondering if moving is the best decision"  
Ron came up behind her and took her hand and squeezed it not letting go.

"when do you go?" he asked

"Thursday" she said sadly "but im going to Australia tomorrow evening, I have to pack things from home so ill leave in the moring"

"oh" said ron; deflated.

"is your memory any better?" he asked looking at her intently

"im still drawing a blank on the whole.." she said trailing of embarrassed

"break up thing.." finished ron looking down at her.

"yah" she said looking down her hair hiding her face.

His hand drew her face up to hers and his nose rubbed softly against hers as he brushed his lips hesitantly against hers, she closed her eyes for a second and then took a step back and then another. Ron hadn't moved but he had hung his head slightly.

"sorry.." he started looking up at her.

"its okay" she said looking away.

Ron scoffed slightly and she looked up.

"its not okay" he said looking directly at her.

"w-what?" she stammered.

" .okay" he repeated.

"I don't understand.."


	27. GUYS IM SORRY!

I just want to apoligise for my lack of activeness, due to school and personal and health problems and my novel it has been hard to find the time to finish these stories :) but i have ends planned for all of them! please remember to like and comment it means an awful lot. Love you all x


	28. NOAHHH

**Hey noah** i know this is the only way i can reach you bc i forgot you email because i am an idiot, just wanted to say happy new year and i hope its a good one, loved my book so much despite knowing what i was getting :P thanks


	29. Chapter 29

.

This is my new account be sure to follow :) I have about 7 fanfics planned out and I plan on uploading them soon, make sure to check out _obliviate_!


End file.
